GermanyxReader: The Boyfriend's Brother
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Matthew and Gil just can't keep it down and you go for a walk. You meet an unlikely someone and just can't remember where you've met him.


"Ohh Gil!" I groaned, turning my face into my pillow. _Not again._ "C'mon Birdie, louder," I heard the Prussian grunt. I could hear Matthew trying to keep his moans to a minimum and I figured it was for me. I laid there, trying to drown out the sound of my friend and his boyfriend going at it before I finally gave up.

I threw my legs over the edge of my bed and I put my flip flops on. I grabbed a blanket and quietly snuck out of my room. The whimpers and gasps only got louder as I moved into the living room. I trudged to the door and left as quickly as I could.

"Why do they always have to do it here?" I grumbled as I jogged down the apartment steps. "Doesn't Gilbert have his own house?" Matthew had been dating Gilbert for a while and they'd finally decided to take the relationship a step further… in our apartment. I woke up almost every other night to the same… freaking… thing.

I walked out of the apartment and just walked down the street. I honestly didn't care about how I looked, it was late and I was too tired. I looked around until I found a nice bench and sat down. I wrapped my blanket around me, closed my eyes and sighed. _Why me?_

I sat there for a little while, just listening to the crickets and the wind rustling through the trees. I was starting to actually fall back asleep when I heard heavy footsteps making their way towards me. I opened my eyes and saw a man walking along the sidewalk. He was tall with broad shoulders and large muscles made even more prominent by the black tank top he was wearing. He had blonde hair that was definitely in bed head mode currently and startling blue eyes that practically glowed in the dark night.

"Hi there," I said, looking up at him as he stopped in front of me. He raised an eyebrow but nodded to me all the same.

"Hallo. Vhat are you doing out zis late?" he asked. I held back a laughed and check my watch. It was almost two.

"Technically it's early," I corrected around a yawn. He chuckled and I patted the seat next to me. "My friend has his boyfriend over and uh… well, it was kinda hard to sleep with all the racket," I said, scratching the back of my head. The man's cheeks tinted pink and I laughed. "What're you doing out then?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said simply. "It vas a nice night out und I decided to go for a valk, maybe clear mein head," he explained. I grinned and leaned my head back. It was a nice night. It was a full moon and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. "What's your name?" I looked back at him and held out my hand.

"_," I said. I had to ask to make sure. "Are you German?" I tried not to shiver as he shook my hand. He was _all_ muscle.

"Ja, und I'm Ludvig. Nice to meet you," he replied. I grinned and looked at him closely.

"I swear I have seen you somewhere before," I stated, looking at him and not really realizing how blunt I was being. Everything was kind of passing in a blur. I could see the relief, however, as I mentioned knowing him.

"I vas zinking ze same zing. I'm not sure vhere zough," he said. I shrugged and stretched my arms above my head, letting my blanket fall away from my shoulders.

"It'll probably come to me later, but for now I guess I'd better head home. Hopefully they've both exhausted themselves out," I said. Ludwig chuckled and I stood up.

"It vas nice meeting you _. I hope I get to see you again," he said as he followed me up. I smiled and blushed pink. We shook hands again and parted ways. I couldn't decide if I was dreaming or just the luckiest girl in the world. When I walked into the apartment I decided it was neither. Matthew and Gilbert were still _very_ much awake. I hated to do this to Matthew, but I needed sleep. I Walked to the Canadian's bedroom door and banged on his loudly with my fist.

"I swear if you two don't keep it down I 'm gonna come in there and strangle one of you," I threatened, making sure they could hear me. There was a slight pause before someone answered.

"Vhich vone?" Gilbert asked breathlessly. I growled and threw the door open. I looked right at their faces and smirked.

"You Gil!" I said and slammed the door closed. I walked to my room and fell onto my bed. I was out as soon as I hit the mattress.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock going off obnoxiously in my ear. I reached over and unplugged it. I was _not_ going to work today. I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a heavy thud. I groaned and managed to pull myself up onto my feet. I stumbled out of room into the kitchen and saw Matthew pouring maple syrup into his coffee.

"Mornin'," I yawned as I tried to find my own glass. I saw Matthew blush bright red and I giggled.

"Good morning," he mumbled, keeping his eyes on his coffee cup. "Sorry about last night." I laughed again and he looked up.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I interrupted," I said as I poured my coffee. He shrugged and grinned at me.

"I told Gil to try to keep it down," he said as we walked into the living room. I snorted and sat down on the sofa.

"You two? Keep it down? Yea right," I replied, taking a sip of the strong liquid in my hands. Matthew chuckled and sat down in an armchair.

"Geez frau, you veally need to get laid." I turned and saw Gilbert walking out of Matthew's bedroom holding his shirt in his hand. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"No, what I need is sleep," I retorted, eyeing him tiredly as I took a gulp of coffee. The albino walked over to the armchair Matthew was sitting in and sat down on one of the arms.

"Sure frau, vhatever," he said, wrapping an arm around Matthew's slim shoulders. "Oh, und mein bruder's coming to pick me up soon. I have to meet Francis und Toni zis morning," he said, kissing the top of Matthew's head. Gilbird chirped softly from his perch in Gilbert's silver locks of hair.

"Who's your brother again?" I asked, setting my cup down as I tried to bring up an image of the man. Gilbert turned to me with a sudden mischievous glint sparkling in his red eyes. He opened his mouth to tell me when there was a knock at the door.

"Hang on," I said, jumping off the couch and walking towards the door. I opened it and blinked. "Ludwig?" I asked, looking up at the tall German. He looked back at me with wide, baby blue eyes.

"_?" he asked, clearly surprised. I quirked an eyebrow and nodded.

"What're you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged and looked into the living room. He pointed and I followed his finger.

"Mein bruder told me to pick him up," he said. I looked at Gilbert and it felt like a slap to the face as I remembered.

"That's it! You're Gil's brother! I knew I recognized you. I've seen you at a couple of the parties he's thrown," I said. Ludwig's eyes shined with understanding and he nodded.

"Vhen did you two meet?" I turned and saw the said albino pulling on his T-shirt. I looked at him and rolled my tongue across my teeth in an 'I'm not amused gesture'.

"Last night. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and saw Ludwig. Unfortunately when I came back you were both still up," I smirked and looked at the German. He chuckled and Matthew blushed crimson. Gilbert looked at his brother with concern for a moment before covering it up and laughing.

"Kesese. Just because mein and Matzew's-" I stuck my fingers in my ears, not wanting to hear it. I waited to make sure it was safe when his mouth stopped moving and them out. "Okay, vell, I'll see later birdie." He kissed the Canadian quickly and then jogged to the door. "See ya _(n/n)_. Come on Vest. Toni und Francy pants are vaiting," he said impatiently. Ludwig rolled his eyes and shooed him on ahead of him.

"Ja, ja. I'll be vight zere," he replied distractedly. His eyes flitted to me quickly to me and back to the albino. Gilbert noticed and snorted.

"Alvight, hurvy up," he said and proceeded to walk downstairs. I looked at Ludwig expectantly, smiling gently.

"Yes?" I crooned, rolling back and forth between my heels and my toes. He swallowed nervously and turned pink.

"U-um, vould you like to… erm," he was stuttering over himself and I refrained from giggling.

"There's a nice restaurant a couple of streets from here. You wanna go sometime tonight?" I asked, pushing my messy hair behind my ear. He blushed harder and I laughed softly.

"Ja, zat vould vork," he mumbled. I grinned and grabbed and pen from a nearby table.

"Here," I said, writing my cell number on his wrist, "call me and let me know when you want to?" He blushed and nodded, giving me a smile.

"Alvight. I'll see you later." I grinned as he walked downstairs and barely contained my squeal until the door was shut.

"Mattie!" I cried excitedly as I turned to look at the shy man. He had the biggest grin on his face and I bit my lip to keep from shouting in my manic happiness. "I can't believe it!" I ran at Matthew and crashed into him. The shy man laughed and spun me around.

"Calm down you. You don't want to look completely crazy, eh?" he said as he set me back down. I giggled and slapped his arm. Matthew was like family to me. I took care of him and he took care of me. He and his family had taken me in when my parents died in a car crash.

We'd moved through school and college like siblings and then decided to get an apartment together since we were both going to be in the same area. I'd been wary of Gilbert at first, but then I found out just how much he cared for Matthew. The two had been trying to find me a boyfriend for months and I guess it's hard to believe he was right under Gilbert's nose.

"I have a date!" I cried, hugging Matthew again. He squeezed my waist before pulling back to smile at me. "I don't think I've ever been this excited before," I confessed, wringing my hands in front of me, "or this nervous." Matthew chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm happy for you. Ludwig's very nice. Sort of by the book, but kind none the less. Gilbert's raised Ludwig since he was nineteen and Ludwig was fifteen. Maybe you can bring him out his shell." I grinned happily and nodded.

"Gosh. I need to get a shower if I'm going on a date tonight," I said, running a hand through my messy hair. "I'll be out soon. You making breakfast?" I asked hopefully. The Canadian made the best pancakes. He nodded and I hugged him again. "Thanks Matt!"

I got a shower, making sure to wash my hair and shave my legs. I ate breakfast and spent most of the late morning and early afternoon with Matthew until Ludwig called. He told me he would pick me up at eight. I agreed immediately and made sure to let him know not to dress fancy.

Matthew helped me pick out what to wear and did my hair, his father, Francis, was one of the fashion designers I knew. I wish I could've been there when Matthew introduced his boyfriend to his father, only to find out that they were best friends. I really wish I could have been there. I did my makeup and sat waiting anxiously at eight forty-five. The doorbell rang and I jumped up to answer it.

"Gil?" I asked as I opened the door. He grinned cheekily and stepped right into the apartment. I smiled in relief at the tall blonde standing behind him. "Hi," I said, waving a little.

"Hallo _," he replied. "Sorry about Gilbert. He und Matzew apparently going out as well," he informed me. I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled. "Don't vorry, zey're going elsevhere."

"Thank goodness," I said, sliding out of the apartment and shutting the door behind me. "Come on. I doubt they'll be going much farther than Mattie's bedroom for a while." Ludwig laughed and I smiled at the sound. I grabbed his arm and lead him down to the street.

We walked to the little restaurant and were led to a table. We talked and ate, enjoying the evening. After we left, Ludwig took us through a small park and walked us back to the apartment. I opened the door and sighed as I heard muffled yelps and groans.

"Mein gott. Do you have to up wiz zat often?" Ludwig asked. I snorted and invited him in.

"Does every other night count as often?" I asked sarcastically. "Eh, it's alright, you get used to eventually, just makes it hard to sleep. Anyway, thank you for tonight Ludwig," I said, smiling up at him.

"Gern geschehen **(You're welcome)**. I had a vunderbar time," he replied. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I blushed crimson and saw his cheeks also tinted pink. "I hope I can take you out again sometime," he said. I laughed softly and nodded.

"Mhm, I would enjoy that very much," I replied. We talked for a few more minutes before I led him out. "Good night Ludwig," I murmured.

"Gute nacht _. See you later." He walked out and I sighed, almost able to drown out the sound of Matthew and Gilbert. I shut the front door and walked to the Canadian's bedroom.

"Alright you guy. Quiet down, please," I said, tapping their door gently with my knuckles before walking to my own room. I changed into my pajamas, unable to wipe the smile off my face. I plopped into bed and pulled my covers up. It took forever to fall asleep.

Over the next few months, Ludwig and I continued to go out on small dates and such and it bloomed into an all-out relationship. We continued to grow closer and learn more about each other. I couldn't have imagined a more amazing man to be going out with.

Ludwig looked tough, stoic, and at first glance, kind of frightening, but underneath all that was a sweet, kind, wonderful man who would do anything in the world for those he cared about. I was ecstatic to be one of those people.

I met his friends, Feliciano, a happy, bubbly Italian who absolutely adored pasta, and Kiku, a shy, very quiet Japanese man. We would all hang out at Ludwig's house and then leave late after doing who knows what. I had yet to stay overnight at the German's house, but that was all about to change.

I held back a scream of frustration as I heard Matthew's headboard actually banging up against his wall. I took a deep breathe to calm myself and jumped off my bed.

"That is _it_!" I muttered. I slipped on a pair of hiking boots, pulled my jacket on and grabbed my keys. I walked to the living room, opened _s_the door and slammed it as I left.

I let my feet do the leading as my brain was still half asleep. I didn't have to wait long before I was standing in front of Ludwig's door. I found the key he'd given me a while back on my key ring and unlocked the front door. I stepped him quietly and heard the padding of heavy feet as I shut the door. I was almost tackled by Ludwig's three dogs as they came running down the hall. They all started barking and I knelt down to shush them.

"Shh Berlitz, it's just me," I said, scratching the Doberman behind the ears. I patted Aster's head a Blacki, the little German Shepard puppy tried to get my attention. "Alright, go on back to Lud," I instructed softly. Aster and Berlitz licked my face before trotting back to Ludwig's bedroom. Blacki yipped softly and I looked down. I giggled and picked up the puppy as I stood up.

"I'm sowwy Blacki, did I forget you?" I crooned, letting the little dog lick my face excitedly. I walked to Ludwig's room and saw the large German with his back to me, fast asleep with his Golden Retriever and Doberman. I debated whether to grab a blanket and sleep on the couch or climb into Ludwig's bed and curl up against him.

"What do you think?" I asked the pup in my arms. The puppy barked and struggled to get down. I set him on the floor and ran to the large bed. He barked again, trying to jumped onto the bed and get me to follow. Ludwig grunted in his sleep and turned over so he was facing me. "Alright, alright, keep it down," I told the dog.

Aster and Berlitz looked up at me as I sat Blacki on the bed and tugged off my boots and jacket. I very carefully lifted the dark comforter and slipped under it. I scooted closer to Ludwig and he unconsciously wrapped an arm around me. I squeaked softly as he pulled me close, but quickly settled into the strong, protective hold.

"Good night Ludwig," I whispered, kissing the hollow under his throat and resting my head against his chest.

Ludwig could feel the sunlight coming through his window and warming his skin. Unwilling to wake up just yet, he wrapped his arms around the girl he was holding and buried his face in her hair. He stopped his actions immediately and thought about that again. _What girl?_ He jumped back, nearly falling off the edge of his bed in the process.

"Was zur Hölle **(What the Hell)**?!" he said loudly, making the _(h/c)_ haired girl stir. She opened her eyes and blinked tiredly at him "_?!" Ludwig's eyes went wide as he watched his girlfriend prop herself up on her elbow.

"It's too early, lay back down," I mumbled, yawning in between my words. I pulled him back down and wrapped my arms around his bulky torso.

"_-_? Vhat are you doing here?" the blonde asked as I nuzzled my nose against his bare chest.

"I couldn't take the sounds of Matthew and Gilbert having sex any longer and I came over here," I replied, keeping my eyes closed.

"Und into my bed?" he continued. I giggled softly and looked up at him with half glazed eyes.

"The couch would've been lonely, and besides," I said, looking at Blacki and whistling for him, "the puppy wanted me up here." Ludwig snorted as Blacki jumped over to us and attacked my face with kisses.

"Ja, alvight. Did you valk all ze vay here? By yourself?" he questioned, sitting up and setting me in his lap. I nodded sleepily and yawned. "Next time call liebe," he said softly, running his large hands through my hair. He paused for a moment before continuing the gentle motion. I thought about what he said before looking up at him and scrunching my eyebrows together.

"What does 'liebe' mean?" I asked, running my fingers along his chest and shoulders. He blushed and buried his face in my hair.

"Love," he whispered. "Ich liebe dich." I wasn't positive of what he was saying, but I had a fairly good assumption. He pulled back and cupped my cheek in his head. "I love you _." My eyes watered and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him.

"I-Ich liebe dich Ludwig," I tried to repeat the phrase as best I could. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"It needs a little vork, but you've got ze gist of it," he said, squeezing me around the middle. I laughed and tackled him to the bed.

"Here then," I said seductively, leaning over him. "I." I kissed his forehead. "Love." I kissed his nose. "You." I pecked his lips. I moved to pull back, but he caught me and kept our lips pressed together.

"Ich liebe dich auch," he said, nuzzling my nose. I giggled and rested my forehead against his. It sounded so beautiful and graceful coming from his lips. "Für immer und immer. Du bist mein ein und die liebe_ (__**Forever and always. You're my one and only love)**__."_

"Mmm, liebe!" Gilbert turned over in his sleep, pressing his pillow over his ears. "Lud! F-faster!" He groaned and looked up at the ceiling. The one time he decided to actually sleep in his own room at his and Ludwig's house, his brother and his boyfriend's roommate would be having sex. Great. "Ahh!" Gilbert growled as he stared at his ceiling. Now he almost felt bad for keeping _ up like this. The only thing that made it even more awkward was that it was his baby brother.

"Mein Gott liebeling!" Gilbert winced as the bed creaked above him. He didn't know _ was able to take him and Matthew going at his all the time in the next room. "Ohh! Ludwig!" Gilbert huffed and grabbed the nearest thing to him, his pillow, and marched out of the room.

"Verdammt Vest!" he shouted as he stomped upstairs and to his brother's room, "Ich schwöre, ich werde die Scheiße aus sein der euch beide! **(I svear I'm going to beat ze shit out of boz of you!)**" He threw open Ludwig's door and glared at the two in the blonde's bed. He was thankful they were both covered by a sheet and completely ignored both their red faces.

"G-Gil!?" _ and Ludwig stammered at the same time. He trudged over to his younger brother and started beating him with the pillow he'd brought with him. Ludwig lowered himself so he was hovering over _, covering her from the onslaught of pillow. "Bruder, vhat you doing?" Ludwig asked, trying not to laugh at the situation they were in despite his blush.

"I can't sleep because of you two!" he cried, hitting the German once more before dropping it by his side. _ blushed bright red and tried to hold herself against Ludwig's chest to try to cover herself. "I never knew it vas zis bad frau. Es tut mir leid **(I'm sorry)** I svear me and Mattie vill keep it down from now on, just bitte! Keep it down!" He smacked Ludwig once more before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Ludwig looked back down at his girlfriend and snorted. He continued laughing, much to _'s embarrassment. She was blushing crimson and the German's laughing was not helping the matter. She loved it when he laughed, it was a deep, lovely, rumbling sound that she didn't hear very often, but they'd just been interrupted for heaven's sake.

"Lud," _ whined softly, poking his cheek. He chuckled once more, wiping tears from his eyes and looked at the _(h/c)_.

"I'm sorvy liebe. Truly I am," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her. "It vas shut razer humorous zat he vould be avakened by ze same zing zat had bozered you ze first ve met." She scrunched her eyebrows in thought before giggling.

"I can't believe you remember that," she replied, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He shrugged and slowly started where'd they'd been forced to pause.

"Who can forget somezing like zat?" he questioned, watching _ squirm underneath him. She laughed breathlessly and crushed her lips to his.

"Just get it on with it, dummkopf." Ludwig laughed and did as he was told, still chuckling internally at his older brother coming in and interrupting to him with a pillow.


End file.
